sslfandomcom-20200214-history
Nec Demonwretcher
Nec Demonwretcher is a Pirate, Demonologist and all round magician, he is the current leader of the Salty Tide Privateers and a Pirate Lord of the Pirate Court . Biography Nec was born in Alterac in a Noble/Rich Trader's family. He was sent to Dalaran to train in magical arts in his teen's, but he eventually got kicked off due to obsession with arcane fire, which was heavily frowned upon in Dalaran. His Magical Training was continued by his father, who was also a Magi. At the beginning of the Second War, Nec accompanied the Orc Ambassadors send to Alterac to be trained in Fel Magic. He joined the Twilight Clan after a small test of battle prowess in the usual Orcish Arena, eventually got trained by Orcish Warlocks, masters the fel. He joined in battles against the Alliance, and received the title of Demonwretcher from the Orcs, which he takes as his last name. He survived the destruction of Alterac, and fled to the South Seas and stayed there for the remainder of the second and the third war. In the aftermath, he joined up with the Bloodsail Buccaneers. He returns to the rebuild Stormwind and starts spreading chaos and destruction around shortly after to gain the favour of the Demon Lord Kil'jaeden, along with the Demonic Circle and the Unholy Crusade. He eventually fails, fears the wrath of Kil'Jaeden and leaves anything related to the Legion permanently. He forms the Bloodshard Raiders, eventually manages to take control of the Port town of Menethil with the money they had earned from plundering, he renames the Bloodshard Raiders to the "Salty Tide Privateers" He has a couple of minor events inbetween, gets captured by Neptulon for insulting him, inprisoned on a ghost ship in Northrend for about a year, his son takes over the Salty Tide Privateers. However, the crew rescues him eventually, so he can continue to lead the Salty Tide Privateers Appearance and Personality Nec is quite muscular, his hair seems to be gray due to age and his skin is completely pale due to fel corruption, he is of average length, though slightly above the normal human, he usually wears some rags along with a traditional pirate hat and a rapier, he pretends to take the role of the "friendly and understanding" kind of type, but in truth he is as cruel and addicted as any Warlock or Demon, though he cares about his crew, gain of power is always the first in his agenda, he does not long for power in terms of magic, but in terms of command and power over people, he in truth is selfish and egoistic, he holds a personal grudge against Goblinkind and would consider genocide if he had the tools available for this, he has a strong dislike against elves and worshippers of the Light, especially Paladins. He has a strong interest in Trollish voodoo along with his normal magic, he likes a good drink and his favorite food is the Salty Tide Fish Gruel, made by the Salty Tide's own personal Kobolt Chef, Fishy. Relatives Brigs Demonwretcher, his first son, is a magician, like his father. He took over the Salty Tide Privateers in his father's absense, he got killed due to an act of mutiny within the Salty Tide Privateers. His second son, Peté Demonwretcher, is a swashbuckler within the Salty Tide fleet. Nesila Demonwretcher and Siila Demonwretcher, his two eldest daughters, are thieves. They currently accept mercenary work in Stormwind together. It is rumoured that Nec in total has over 12 sons and daughters, all belonging to different mother's except for Nesila and Siila. Though he cares little for the other eight, he has a slight liking for Brigs, Nesila and Siila. Comments Da be a true son of the South Seas...fella I would' not meet in da dark ''- 'Shadowtroll on Nec Demonwretcher''' If this Nec bandit is as reliable as I've been told will be interesting to see! - Uhrian Bloodmoon on Nec Demonwretcher Pfft...that damned swine still owes me a beer... ''- [[James Gwenthire Dascombè|'James Dascombe']]' on Nec Demonwretcher''' This man reminds me of how this body used to look when it was all fleshy and that. Born a noble, dies a bandit. I like that hateful look in his eyes. - Manovan Marrowsteel on Nec Demonwretcher Bloody fel-addict, death to them all! - Siheld Heatbreeze on Nec Demonwretcher I was never sure if he was ever my ally or enemy, but he is cunning to say the least.. - Seidra the Swordhunter on Nec Demonwretcher Category:People Category:Humans Category:Pirates